Méli-Mélo
by Neferete
Summary: Mon premier recueil d'OS en tous genres et tous styles…


**Coucou,**

**j'ai toujours voulu faire un petit recueil d'OS, et comme certaines amies m'on donner des idée hier! j'en ai écrie une...Donc j'en profite pour ouvrir ce recueil qui me permettra de poster toutes OS qui me viendra en tête. Vous aurez droit à toutes sorte d'histoires,Densi, Humour, Amitié, action...tout ce qui me passera par la tête! et pourquoi pas ce qui ce passe aussi dans votre tête! si vous avez des idées!**

**donc j'ouvre ce recueil avec une OS très Densi...pas trop étonnant de ma part ok... mais je promet de ne pas faire que ça!**

**Bien sûr toutes les histoires qui seront poster ici, son tirés de la série, mais je ne touche aucun droit d'auteur car les personnages (et la série) ne m'appartiennent pas! (surement préférable pour certains fans...LOL!)**

**Donc cette OS se passe au moment où Deeks se décide enfin à avancer avec sa partenaire...Attention la fin et très T++++++++++++**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La bonne décision…

Quand Deeks entra chez lui ce soir-là, il eut du mal à trouver un réel soulagement…il avait vécu certainement le pire jour de sa vie, alors se retrouver seul dans son appart ne le réconforta pas du tout. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain espérant trouver du réconfort dans une douche bien chaude. Mais après avoir transformé sa salle de bain en sauna, il put constater que ce qui aurait dû le détendre, n'avait que transformé ses angoisses en une profonde mélancolie, il espérait ne plus revivre une telle chose de toute sa vie !

Car pluts ôt dans la journée, il a tenu sa partenaire, la femme qu'il aimait, morte dans ces bras. Morte pendant moins d'une minute, mais suffisamment pour lui faire vivre l'enfer, sa respiration s'était arrêtée… son cœur s'était arrêté! Elle était morte ! Jusqu'au moment où il se décida en une fraction de seconde à lui faire du bouche à bouche.

Quelques minutes auparavant, elle était tombée dans le canal de Venice, après avoir était assommée par un suspect que l'équipe poursuivait. Callen et Sam étaient restés derrière les talons de leur fuillard, pendant que lui, s'était jeté instinctivement à l'eau pour récupérer sa partenaire, mais une fois sortie de l'eau, il put constater qu'elle ne respirait plus, que son cœur s'était arrêté. Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme cela ! Pas maintenant, pas avec elle, Il ne le supporterait pas ! Alors il l'allongea et commença à pratiquer les premiers secours, il pouvait déjà entendre les sirènes des ambulanciers, qu'Éric avait appelé, arriver.

C'est après presque une minute que Kensi recracha l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons, Deeks l'installa sur le côté pour faciliter l'évacuation. Les secours arrivèrent obligeant Deeks à s'écarter…Deeks leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, Kensi était encore à moitié dans les vapes mais reprenait lentement connaissance tout en s'agitant…

« Madame, vous devez rester calme, vous avez un traumatisme crânien et vous avez ingéré une mauvaise eau, nous devons vous emmener à l'hôpital »

Mais Kensi n'avait pas vraiment envie de coopérer et commença à débrancher tous leurs capteurs.

« Deeks ?... » Elle essaya de voir son coéquipier.

Deeks s'approcha « Kens', les gars ont raison, il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital… »

« Je vais bien… » Dit-elle grogui.

« Tu déconnes j'espère ! » dit-il sérieusement « tu as été assommée puis jetée dans le canal et tu t'es noyée ! »

« Deeks … »

« Non ! Ken ce n'est pas négociable ! »

Devant l'autorité surprenante de Deeks, Kensi se résigna « Ok, mais tu restes avec moi… »

« Je ne te lâche pas princesse… »

Arrivée à l'hôpital Kensi fut emmenée dans une salle d'examen, pendant ce temps Callen et Sam avaient appelé Deeks pour leur dire que leur suspect était bien derrière les barreaux, Deeks en profita pour donner des nouvelles rassurantes de Kensi… Mais une fois qu'il avait raccroché, il sentit l'adrénaline le quitter peu à peu, et il se rendit compte qu'un peu plus tôt, il avait tenu sa partenaire, morte, dans ses bras…et là tout ce qu'il avait refoulé depuis des mois, ressorti…Kensi, la femme qu'il aimait, avait failli mourir sans qu'elle ne sache réellement ce qu'il ressent, sans qu'il puisse profiter de l'amour qu'il lui portait ! Et tout ça pourquoi ? Une putain de trouille à la con !

Apres ces quelques réflexions, un médecin revint vers lui pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, mais qu'elle devait se reposer pour au moins quarante-huit heures, elle aura aussi un traitement antibiotique pour éviter une possible infection au niveau des bronches, l'eau du canal étant loin d'être de l'eau de source !

Quand il déposa Kensi dans son appartement, il fit en sorte qu'elle n'ait rien à faire au point d'en énerver sa partenaire.

« Deeks ça va aller ! J'ai juste un gros mal de tête et je suis crevé, j'ai envie d'aller me coucher… »

« Ho...oui désolé je voulais juste t'aider… »

Elle lui sourit « oui, je sais » elle s'approcha de lui « tu as été super aujourd'hui et je ne t'ai pas encore remercié » elle le prit dans ses bras « je ne serais peut-être plus là si je ne t'avais pas, partenaire… »

Deeks serra Kensi aussi fort qu'il pouvait, jusqu'au moment où Kensi grimaça, il se détacha « oh ! Désolé Kens… »

« C'est rien…rentre chez toi Deeks et repose toi ! Tu en a bien besoin… »

Kensi alla se coucher, pendant que Deeks sortit de l'appartement de sa coéquipière.

Il sortit donc de la salle de bain en réfléchissant donc aux conséquences de cette journée, ça ne pouvait plus durer, il devait faire quelque chose, il devait lui dire enfin ce qu'il ressent, il devait enfin résoudre leur histoire. Mais il était hors de question d'attendre demain. Alors il prit son téléphone et appela sa coéquipière, mais après les cinq sonneries elle ne décrocha pas, il tenta à nouveau de l'appeler mais en vain, soudain l'angoisse qu'il avait vécu un peu plus tôt fit son grand retour. Il enfila des vêtements propres, son blouson et sortit à toute vitesse, il savait qu'après un traumatisme crânien, la possibilité de faire un malaise « fatal » était décuplé…

Il était une heure du matin quand il arriva devant sa porte, il frappa plusieurs fois, mais personne ne répondit, alors, il crocheta la serrure et entra dans l'appartement. Mais quand il se trouva nez à nez avec le flingue de sa partenaire, il fit un bon en arrière qui le fit trébucher et tomber.

« Ho ho ! Kensi c'est moi ! »

« Deeks ?! Putain ! Mais tu veux te faire tuer ?! Qu'est que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi tu as fracturé ma porte ?! »

« Je n'ai pas fracturé ta porte, je l'ai crochetée… »

Kensi s'agaça « Deeks… »

Il se releva « tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone et j'ai frappé plusieurs fois, j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas bien… »

« Deeks ! Je te rappelle que mon téléphone a fait un plongeon dans le canal de Venice ! Et que je dormais ! Je n'ai pas entendu sauf quand tu as crocheté ma serrure ! J'aurais pu te tuer ! »

« Ok ! Je suis désolé, mais j'ai vraiment cru que tu avais quelque chose ! »

Kensi souffla comprenant parfaitement que son partenaire pouvait être inquiet « Deeks…je t'ai dit que ça allait ! »

Il plongea ses mains dans les poches de son jean « c'est juste que cet après-midi, j'ai eu vraiment la trouille… »

Kensi se rapprocha « Deeks regarde-moi » il la regarda dans les yeux « Je vais bien tu vois ? Il faut arrêter là, tu deviens parano ! »

Il sourit amèrement au reproche de son amie « Kensi pendant une minute, je t'ai vu morte ! Tu ne respirais plus, ton cœur s'était arrêté de battre ! Tu n'étais plus là !…j'ai… » Les larmes sortirent à ces mauvais souvenirs « tu étais morte Kensi… »

Kensi compris tout de suite le malaise de son coéquipier « Ho….Deeks… je suis désolée… » Elle se rapprocha encore « je n'ai pas vu ça comme ça… »Elle baissa la tête.

Il respira un grand coup « Kensi…pendant un moment j'ai cru perdre la femme que j'… » Elle redressa la tête « …que j'aime…sans…sans lui avoir dit ce que je ressentais… »

Le cœur de Kensi se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Et voilà, c'était LE moment, celui qu'elle attendait depuis des mois, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit…

« je me suis rendu compte Kens, que je pouvais te perdre à tout moment, sans avoir eu la chance de t'avoir, sans avoir eu la chance de te prendre dans mes bras, de te dire ce que je ressens vraiment et ce que je veux…Car, Kensi, je te veux entièrement, sans tous ces prétextes à la con qui m'ont fait douter, sans aucune retenue au boulot, sans que personne me dise, et encore moins ma conscience, ce qu'il faut faire ! Car je t'aime et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie, je serais prêt à renoncer à tout pour toi Kens… »

Maintenant le cœur de Kensi était au bord de l'implosion, elle se mit à pleurer, mais c'était loin d'être des larmes de peine, c'était des larmes de joie parfaitement incontrôlables, alors Deeks remplit le peu d'espace qui restait entre eux, il approcha une main de son visage afin d'essuyer les larmes de sa partenaire, elle se mit à sourire, montrant dans ses yeux tout ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment. Alors il s'approcha afin de rapprocher leurs lèvres, Kensi fit le dernier geste qui scella leur amour. C'était doux et passionné, mais quand elle commença à gémir sous ce baiser, Deeks intensifia leur union, pressant son corps contre celui de la femme qu'il aimait. Mais très vite le besoin d'être encore plus près de l'autre se fit sentir, alors Deeks souleva Kensi qui entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille, très vite leurs vêtements atterrirent en boule au sol, Deeks les emmena dans la chambre, ils s'écroulèrent dans le lit sans se quitter d'une seconde. Leurs cœurs battaient fort ! De plus en plus fort ! Laissant échapper des gémissements qui renforçèrent leur passion quand leurs deux corps se mêlèrent…

Quand leurs cœurs purent enfin se calmer, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Kensi s'approcha de l'oreille de son petit ami « je t'aime aussi Deeks… » Il la serra fort dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent tous les deux après avoir assouvi des mois de frustration.

* * *

**Et voila enfin l'un avec l'autre...pour quand dans la série?**

**à+ pour d'autres OS...**

**Biz**

**Neferete**


End file.
